Evil King Jaden
by Chooch77
Summary: Jaden gains the evil hero deck a lot faster than in the show and uses it against the society of light in Season 2. Jaden/Harem of Duel Spirits, Dark Jaden, Evil Hero User, Beast dueler Jaden. AU. Cold Jaden. OOC
1. Revised chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with a new story! This story is a what if to the Gx plotline in series 2. **

**It is pretty much that Jaden gains the evil hero deck a lot faster than in the show and uses it against the society of light in Season 2. Jaden/Harem of Duel Spirits, Dark Jaden, Evil Hero User, Beast dueler Jaden.**

**Harem: Infernal Sniper, Eclipse Wing, Infernal Enforcer, Infernal Wing, Blue Flamedge, Light Banisher, Inferno Vampire Empress, Vampire Empress II Ilya, Dark Flare Phoenix, Dark Devourer, Inferno Cyclone, Infernal Darkshot, Catastrophe, Deathstrike, Phantomless, Darkness Inferno Wing, Death Wing, Psychic Shot Witch, OCs, Miss Fontaine, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Tanya, Camula, and Yubel!**

**Let's get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh GX. Nor do I own any other characters that I might use from any other shows, books, etc.**

**Chapter 1: Preface and duel against Aster!**

It had been two weeks since Jaden had left duel academy, and things had really changed. The red dorm was in danger of being closed down due to lack of students. The Socieety of Light had gotten to Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, and even Bonaparte.

Alexis was about to duel against Aster, when he suddenly said, "Get your game on!"

"Hey! That's my old line!" Someone said in a familiar, but colder voice.

The audience looked up and saw a kid dressed in black ripped jeans, a black and gold duel academy jacket with an opened middle that showed a black muscle shirt, a gold necklace, and black boots on. He also had brown-blackish hair and brown eyes. Everyone immediately recognized this as Jade Yuki.

"Aster! Ready for a rematch." Jaden asked.

"What? So you can get beat again?" Aster asked. "Give me a challenge!"

"So you're afraid to face me? That's a bit pathetic if you ask me, Aster." Jaden responded coldly.

Aster got mad and said, "Fine then, if you want to lose and have red dorm destroyed, be my guest."

Alexis, Tyranno, and Crowler were worried while the society was just laughing In their faces.

Jaden noticed Bastion and said, "Hmm. Hey, Bastion, I spoke to Tanya recently. She said that she could never be with an egotistical white prick."

Bastion was about to get up out of his seat and punch Jaden in anger, but the society kept him down since they had stopped laughing at Jaden.

"Let's start this duel off." Jaden responded.

"Since I am the challenger, you can go first." Jaden continued.

Aster smirked and said, "I summon Destiny Hero: Double Dude in attack mode and play two face downs. End of turn."

Jaden just looked down at his hand and said, "I activate the spell card Dark Fusion Bypass! This card lets me summon fusion monsters like they are tribute monsters. Next, I play Elemental Hero: Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode. I then play two cards face down and end my turn."

Aster smirked thinking this was going to be just like last time. He then said, "I draw and play D-city. This card gives my D-heroes 1000 extra attack points! Go, Double Dude and destroy his Clayman!"

The attack hits and Clayman is destroyed, however a new monster replaces it. It is Evil Hero: Infernal Sniper.

"What! How did you get that monster out there? There was no fusion or two monsters on the field!" Aster exclaimed.

"I activated the card Evil incarnate. This card allows me to summon one fusion monster when one fusion material monster is destroyed in battle while in defense mode." Jaden said.

Aster growled at him before saying, "I end my turn."

Jaden smirked and said, "I activate the effect of my Evil Hero. This allows me to take 1000 points of your life away. Then, I activate my other trap: Reverse Tribute. This card allows me to use the 1000 points of your life I just took away to special summon my Evil Hero: Malicious Edge! After that, I summon my Evil Hero: Infernal Prodigy and use the card Dark Barrier. This card protects one monster on my field from taking any damage in the nex two turns. That is, if this duel lasts this long. I switch my Infernal Sniper to attack position and start my battle phase. Sorry, Aster. This is the last turn of the game. I attack with my Sniper and destroy your attack position monster! (Aster: 2100) Then, I attack directly with my Malicious Edge. Game over."

Aster had been trying to get his traps to activate, but for some reason couldn't. Aster furiously asked, "Why aren't my traps working? Is your system jammed?"

Jaden just laughed and said, "No that would be my monster's other effect. You see, traps and spells don't work against my Evil Heroes. They negate every trap that targets them!"

The society and Aster paled at the strength of those cards before Aster said, "But those cards don't exist! You must have cheated!"

Jaden quirked an eyebrow and said, "The system recognized them, ass did Duel Academy. Are you saying both of them are wrong?"

Aster paled and shut up.

Jaden smirked before putting his fist up in the air and uncurling his middle finger facing the society. All of the ones not in the society laughed at this as the society growled in rage. Jaden then looked at Crowler and said, "You said that whoever won could choose what happens to the red dorm. I want it demolished and remodeled into something like the abandoned dorm used to be when it was first made. I also want it to have a black paint job on the walls and gold on the doors. I also will except students from the old dorms of yellow and blue into my dorm. I will also be choosing the head of the house for this. It will be… Professor Crowler!"

Crowler was shocked that the slacker had picked him over all of the others he could have chosen.

Jaden then said, "the reason I picked you is because of the fact that you have been fair and trying to help the red dorm through this time and are a good duelist, while the other teachers have either joined the society or resigned to it's demise."

Crowler was touched with the slacker's praise as he had never been told he was a good duelist or teacher by him.

"Alright then, let's get going on this new project!" Jaden exclaimed.

**Done! **

**This chapter was pretty good in my opinion. It is going pretty fast paced.**

**I will sum up what happened on his vacation in this note. **

**Instead of going to just neospace, Jaden also goes to darkworld to get home. While there, he finds out about the supreme king and the Evil deck that can only be harnessed by him.**

**Jaden decides to use the deck to fight the light with his darkness fueled by his heroes as well as Neos. He also found out that Haou's last name is Yuki and that his family line is descended directly from him. Jaden then takes the deck and remakes it with his Heroes and Neo Spacians.**

**He also finds out that his family was killed by the society because of a prophecy that says that only a Yuki can use Haou to his full potential and that Haou is going to be reborn in one of his descendants.**

**Card list**

**Destiny Hero: Double Dude-warrior type, Dark affinity, 6 stars, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000, effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 Double Dude Tokens (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase.**

**Dark City-Spell, effect: When a Destiny Hero monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.**

**Dark Fusion Bypass-Spell, effect: this card allows you to tirbute summon fusion monsters that can only be fusion summoned with the "Dark Fusion" spell card.**

**Elemental Hero Clayman-no effect, description An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost. ATK: 800 DEF:2000**

**Evil Hero-Infernal Sniper: effect: Elemental Hero Clayman + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix This card cannot be Special Summoned except with Dark Fusion. During your Standby Phase, if this card in face-up Defense Position, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards. During each of your standby phases, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. This card must be in face-up Defense position to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**Evil Incarnate: When one fusion material level four or below card is attacked and destroyed in battle while it is in face-up defense position, you can special summon 1 fusion monster that the fusion material monster can be used to summon.**

**Reverse Tribute: When your opponent loses life points, you may use those lifepoints as a monster tribute to summon out a tribute summoned card. (1000 per tribute)**

**Evil Hero: Malicious Edge-effect:If your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 Level 7 Earth Attribute Fiend Type**

**Evil Hero-Infernal Prodigy: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. If you Tribute this card to Tribute Summon an "Elemntal Hero", "Destiny hero", or "Evil Hero" monster, draw 1 card during this turn's End Phase. ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Level 2 Dark Attribute Fiend Type**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! It's been awhile since I worked on this story for you guys, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, it is going to have the follow up to Jaden's match against Crowler, but it is going to start with a flashback to the past with Jaden getting the evil heroes.**

**Warnings: Powerful! Jaden, Dark! Jaden **

**Pairings: Jadeen/Alexis/WA/harem/evil heroines**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards or characters, or even the series, which is the copyright of Konami. I do, however, own any of the cards that I create or any of the original characters that I create.**

**Chapter 2**

Jaden was lost.

He had lost his ability to see his cards or anyone else's cards back in the duel against Aster, and he hadn't gotten the ability back, either.

Jaden was starting to give up hope that he would ever be a duelist until he was pulled into the dark dimension.

"What am I doing here?" Jaden asked while looking around, startled at the sudden shift in scenery that had occurred around him.

"You are here because I forced you here." A voice said.

Jaden looked around the temple room that he had been forced into, but all he could see was a deck of cards. The weird thing was that this deck just made his hairs stick on end.

"I am inside of the deck. My name is Haou." Haou said.

"Why are you inside the deck, Mr. Haou." Jaden asked politely, never a good idea to anger a spirit.

"I was sealed in here by the light of destruction." Haou responded.

"What is the light of destruction?" Jaden asked, confused at the seemingly oxymoron.

"The light of destruction is a force that wants to destroy all darkness in the universe and leave only itself." Haou responded.

Jaden looked confused before nodding as he suddenly understood.

"The balance," Jaden whispered in fear.

His dad had always told him to respect the balance of all things and that darkness was a necessary evil in most cases, if it didn't exist, the universe would be thrown into turmoil by the chaos that the light would cause.

Haou nodded. "Correct," he whispered.

"Why did the light seal you if you are on an alternate plane of existence?" Jaden asked.

"Because they didn't want me to join with my descendant and recreate the second rise of the supreme king." Haou said.

Jaden looked confused, "Why did you summon me?"

"Because, long ago, my wife and I had to flee from the light. At her dying wish, I took up her maiden name: Yuki." Haou said.

"I'm your descendent." Jaden said in shock.

"Correct again, so far you are two for two," Haou joked out.

"So, do you know what I should do?" Jaden asked.

"Only you may find your way. But, if you are asking if you should take up my mantle, I think that you have already decided." Haou said.

Jaden nodded as his eyes lit in determination.

Jaden touched his hand on the deck and watched as the deck pulsated with energy and the seal on it was broken.

The energy crawled up Jaden's arm and through his body afterwards.

By the time the energy dissipated, Jaden was born anew.

Jaden now wore a dark shirt with yin-yang symbols on the front and back, his hair had straightened out a bit, his eyes were now gold, his pants were now black, and he now wore black boots.

His duel disk had also turned to black with a gold outline on it.

"I am complete." Jaden whispered as his power flowed through his veins.

Jaden's monsters all came out and Inferno wing whispered out, "My king."

Jaden smiled softly as he stroked Inferno wings hair.

"I am sorry that I had to leave all of you sealed in here. As you can see, I have taken up the mantle of the Supreme King once more. Are you guys going to fight with me once again?" Jaden asked, slightly scared that they would say no.

All of them just bowed in response to the question that Jaden had asked them.

"Of course we will, we have been waiting for this chance for a long time!" Inferno wing finally spoke up, frustrated at her king's indecision.

All of the others just nodded.

"Can any of the others talk?" Jaden asked.

Inferno wing nodded as she looked back at the others.

"Of course they can," She finally said.

"Why aren't they?" Jaden asked, confused at the silence.

"Because they call it indecent to talk in front of you after failing the first time." Inferno wing said with a sneer.

"It is." Eclipse wing said suddenly and harshly.

"No, it's not. I have all of the memories of my predecessor and I know that you didn't fail me. I left you in here because we were going to lose no matter what!" Jaden rebuked.

Eclipse wing looked like she was about to cry at that.

"But, we left you!" Light Banisher cried out.

"No, I sealed you in so that you didn't fight for me and die." Jaden said.

Blue flame edge then spoke up, "Even so, we failed in our duties to protect you."

Dark Burstinatrix then spoke up and silenced her. "No, I remember that day. Haou asked us to stay in here so that his descendent would have the ability to fight off the light whenever it came for Earth."

Jaden looked at the two and said, "Whatever the case, it is either that you have the chance to make up for what you did or that you have the chance to fulfill Haou's last request of you."

All of the heroes looked sheepish that they hadn't thought of it like that.

"Now, are you going to fight with me, or are you going to just sit there and mope around all day?" Jaden asked seriously.

All of the heroes roared in agreement at hat and Ilya spoke up and said, "We will fight for you and regain the honor that we have lost."

With that, Jaden was teleported out of that realm with the new deck that he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden smirked a few days later as he saw the new place that had been built out of the old red dorm.

"This is where we shall combat the light." Jaden said to the people that had gathered at the new black dorm.

The black dorm had been approved by Kaiba and they had started construction immediately.

It had been finished in a record of days. Kaiba had immediately sent his best men there as he didn't like what had been happening at his school.

"Okay, now what do we do? All you said was about creating the new place." Hassleberry asked.

"The reason that I wanted this place finished is that it symbolizes our fight against the light and the descent into darkness that we are all about to take in order to stop the light. But first, I think that you all need to know the true history of the light and darkness." Jaden answered.

All of a sudden, his eyes started glowing and he said, "Field spell activate: ancient neo space."

Everyone noticed the new change of scenery and was shocked to see an ancient castle.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked in shock.

"We are in the birth of the war with the gentle darkness and light of destruction." Jaden said as he walked into the castle.

Everyone was shocked at all of the monsters that were roaming the place.

They finally got to the throne room a little while later.

"Father, please, you must understand that the light is growing too powerful, they are starting to threaten the balance. That is where all the border patrols went!" A man piped up.

The group looked on in shock as they looked at who looked to be Jaden in regal robes, and a man with a goatee and long hair flowing down his back.

"Nonsense, do not speak of this anymore, Haou!" The man with the goatee said.

"But…" Haou started.

"I said no more!" The father said.

Jaden looked on the scene and said, "That right there is the start of the war. Haou ended up being right, but by the time that they had realized it, it was too late."

He then took out another card. "Continuum shift activate!" Jaden shouted.

Everyone looked as some scenes played before their eyes.

By the time the shift had stopped, it showed the father on his deathbed.

"I am sorry for causing all of this, my son. I should have heeded your warning." The father said sadly.

"You couldn't have known." Haou said.

By the time that Haou had said it, his father had died.

A group of guards then came in with smirks on their face and said, "By order of the new imperial majesty, you are under arrest for regicide and patricide."

Haou looked shocked before his deck flew in and infernal wing killed the guards.

"My king, the light has corrupted several of our members and put their own king in place, we must move!" IW shouted.

Haou just nodded in shock before he summoned out a new card.

"I activate Evil hero: Dark Gaia Dragon!" Haou called out.

All of a sudden, a gigantic purple dragon burst into the area and destroyed the ceiling.

Haou grabbed on and put his cards back in his deck before he lifted off.

Jaden said, "That is what started the war in the first place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden removed the field spell and spell card from play and said, "That was what happened in the beginning. Haou was framed for murder and the light disrupted the balance."

"How did the war end?" Alexis asked.

Jaden thought over the answer for a few seconds and said, "It ended in a hollow victory for the darkness. Haou sealed away his power so only his descendants could use it, and then he sacrificed himself and sealed off the darkness and light in separate dimensions."

Crowler looked on in shock at the display before realizing that that was the truth behind the past, not one of those foolish religions.

"The power that it would take would be tremendous to seal off the forces after sealing away his monsters!" Aster said in shock.

"It was. Haou perished in the effort and the powers were not sealed fully. That is how the forces are still interfering in this world." Jaden answered.

"Are you saying that the shadow riders were actually good?" Atticus asked.

Jaden nodded and said, "Haou actually was friends with Camilla and Tanya. They were all rival kingdoms. Nightshroud was in his personal guard as well."

Atticus looked shaken and asked, "But why won't the mask let me use it then."

Jaden nodded at the question and said, "It's because it was turned corrupt. Let me see it."

Atticus handed over the mask to Jaden and Jaden looked it over.

Jaden then activated his duel disk and said, "Path of cleansing, activate."

The mask gave off a shrill squeak and then darkness flowed out of it.

Jaden handed the mask back to Atticus and Atticus heard a voice in his head.

'I am pleased to see that my cards still exist.' The voice said.

Atticus looked wide eyed and said, 'mask, is that you?'

'It is, I am sorry for what my perversion made you go through, I hope that you can forgive me.' The mask said.

Atticus nodded and thought, 'It's fine.'

Atticus then tuned back in.

"Did it work?" Jaden asked.

"Why couldn't you have told me that the mask could contact me?' Atticus accused.

"I wanted to make sure it worked." Jaden said.

Atticus nodded and listened in to the plan of action that Jaden had developed for the group.

It was time to take the fight to the light, especially with the tournament and all of the people that Kaiba was sending. Rumors had it that he, himself would be here.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I know that some of you have been waiting patiently and I hope that this appeases your needs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Evil King Jaden. I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Also, please check out my YouTube channel. It is Noobnapalmwarfare2 and I have one video up that I want your feedback on!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

Jaden got up from the dorm that he had recreated and got ready for class.

Instead of the red uniform that he used to wear, he wore a black version of it with gold trimming around the edges.

His standard duel disk now looked like a black and gold version of it.

'Jaden, it is time for school.' Eclipse wing said in his mind.

"Yeah, I know." Jaden replied while he was brushing his teeth.

'What are you planning to do about Kaiba coming?' Eclipse wing asked.

"I'm not doing a thing about Kaiba." Jaden replied with a smirk.

'What do you mean?' Eclipse wing asked.

Was Jaden just going to let Kaiba fall into the light?

"See, we were thinking how to stop him the wrong way. Instead of having him protected 24-7 while he is here; we take the light down and smash them to pieces so that they can't do anything about Kaiba." Jaden finished with a smirk.

"However," He continued, "I doubt that will be necessary given how strong a duelist that he is."

Jaden had watched some of Kaiba's matches and was completely prepared to admit that Kaiba was better than he was. Didn't mean he didn't want to duel him, though.

"What I'm more concerned about is how I am going to get through his security detail and challenge him to duel." Jaden said.

Eclipse wing sweatdropped. Of course that would be what her master was focused on.

"What have I told you about thinking of me as your master?" Jaden questioned.

'Not to,' Eclipse wing said with a sigh.

How did he always know when she did that?

'You aren't going to get a chance to even see him in person if you don't hurry it up.' Eclipse wing chided him.

"I know, I know." Jaden said as he finished getting ready and grabbed his deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden headed for the docks and got there as the last person there. It turned out that a bunch of students from the white dorm were dueling Kaiba's guards.

Jaden snuck past in order to get to Kaiba.

"I know that you're there." Kaiba said.

Jaden came out of the water with a gasp.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep your breath under water." Jaden said as he gasped for air.

Kaiba sweatdropped, who did that remind him of?

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked gruffly.

"I want to duel you." Jaden chirped happily.

"I'm not interested in dueling one of those society posers." Kaiba answered.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm not one of those morons." Jaden said.

Kaiba gave Jaden a once over and smirked.

"Well, you certainly have a better look than they do." He said.

Jaden smirked right back at him.

"You sure that you want to do this, you will lose." Kaiba threatened.

"I already know that. I just want to see how I do against you." Jaden said with a shrug.

"Fine then." Kaiba sighed as he got out his duel disk.

"DUEL/GET YOUR GAME ON!" Both of them shouted.

Kaiba: 8000 Jaden: 8000

"As challenger, you should go first." Kaiba said graciously.

"Thank you, my draw!" Jaden called out as he drew a card.

Jaden's hand: Avian, Burstinatrix, Dark fusion, Dark calling, Card destruction, Infernal Prodigy

"I use Dark fusion and fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Jaden called out.

A whirlwind appeared and out came a woman with grey angel wings, a visor, a short skirt with an outflowing cape, a small suit of armor covering her top, and claws as hands. She also has blue hair in a spiky manner and pale blue skin.

The woman gave off a screech before landing on the ground.

Inferno wing: 2100/1200

"Now, I summon out Infernal Prodigy in defense mode." Jaden called out.

A skinny man in strange demonic black armor with horns attached to the top and a tail and wings came out of a vortex and landed with his arms crossed.

Infernal Prodigy: 300/600

"I play one card face down and then I end my turn." Jaden said.

Kaiba smirked at his opponent, so this was the powerful duelist that he had heard about.

"My move!" Kaiba called out as he drew a card in his usual flair of the dramatic.

Kaiba's hand: Polymerization, Blue eyes white dragon, Pot of Greed, La Jinn: The mystical genie of the lamp, Mirror force, trap jammer, Ancient Lamp

Kaiba looked closely at his hand before nodding. This wasn't the best hand, but he could work with it, and, if need be, he had the pot of greed to help him out.

"I play two cards face down and summon Ancient Lamp in defense mode." Kaiba called out.

Ancient lamp appeared in a puff of smoke.

Ancient lamp: 900/1400

"I end my turn." Kaiba said stoically.

Jaden looked at the card for a few seconds before nodding.

"Draw!" Jaden called out as he drew a card.

Jaden's hand: Sparkman, card destruction

"I play card destruction and destroy all of the cards in yours and my hand." Jaden called out.

He then sent his Sparkman to the graveyard and Kaiba drew new cards.

Jaden's hand: Dark Tribute

Jaden smirked, that was exactly the card that he had wanted to use.

"I activate the spell card dark tribute and sacrifice my Inferno wing to destroy your ancient lamp." Jaden said.

This put Kaiba on guard. Jaden had just destroyed his strongest monster in order to destroy a card that he was stronger than. Something was wrong.

"Next," Jaden called out and Kaiba cursed, knowing that something was up. "I activate the spell card dark calling and remove my Sparkman and Inferno wing to summon out my Darkness Inferno wing."

A dark tornado appeared in the field and then out of the tornado came a woman with butterfly wings colored of white, and a feminine suit of armor. She had braided blonde hair and blue eyes. Her armor parted a foot down from her stomach.

Darkening Inferno wing: 2500/2100

"I attack you directly with my Infernal Prodigy and then attack with my Darkening Inferno wing. Strike him down painfully!"

The Inferno prodigy attacked and hit Kaiba.

Kaiba: 7700 Jaden: 8000

Jaden then attacked with the Darkening inferno wing.

When the field cleared, there were no monsters left.

Jaden took on a shocked expression.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I activated my mirror force trap and destroyed your monsters." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Jaden then grew serious and said, "I have no other choice but to end my turn."

'Dang it! I used all my cards on that strategy and was hoping to end this quick!' Jaden thought.

"My turn!" Kaiba called with a smirk.

He then drew a card in the same dramatic fashion as the last time.

Kaiba's hand: Blue eyes white dragon, Call of the haunted, Fusion gate, Blue eyes, La Jinn, Cost down

Kaiba's smirk grew wider at that and Jaden knew that he was in trouble.

"I play La Jinn the mystical genie of the lamp and attack. Then, I lay one card face down and end my turn." Kaiba said with a smirk.

La jinn: 1800/1000

Kaiba: 7700 Jaden: 6200

Jaden gulped.

He had a feeling that if he didn't draw the right card, he was done for.

Jaden smirked as he saw the card he had drawn.

"I activate the spell card Infernal fusion!" Jaden called out as a vortex with lightning at the outside appeared.

"Whenever there is an Infernal monster and one or more evil hero, I can summon out a monster with Infernal or death in its name and summon it to the field from any deck!" Jaden called out with a smirk.

Kaiba slowly lost his grin; this would be tougher than he thought.

"Come on out Death Wing!" Jaden called out.

She appeared in a flurry of Darkness.

She had long purple hair and eyes; she also had pale skin and horns, and looked like a teenager. She had on a purple thong and bra, and she also has long leather purple gloves and boots. She also had two sets of horns on her head, unlike the other. She had a leather choker with a gem on it. She also had four wings on her back

Death Wing: 0/0

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief.

"That card has no attack or defense, what are you going to do with it?" Kaiba laughed.

"Did you forget about the effect?" Jaden asked with a chuckle.

All of a sudden the monster glowed brightly.

Death Wing: 2000/2000

"Next, I sacrifice one of the monsters in my graveyard to activate Death Wing's effect. Whenever the card sacrifices one of my graveyard and sends it to the removed from play section, I can destroy one monster and inflict the damage to you!" Jaden said.

Death wing started to glow a dark black and then the glow shot out of her and hit the monster. The monster was destroyed and the damage hit Kaiba.

Kaiba: 5900 Jaden: 6200

Kaiba tched still wasn't the end of the duel just yet.

"I now attack with my Death wing!" Jaden shouted out.

Death wing: 1500/1500

Kaiba: 4400 Jaden: 6200

"Impressive, it's obvious that you aren't a poser." Kaiba said after recovering from the hit.

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

Kaiba's smirk grew even more as his turn came up.

"I draw!" Kaiba shouted out.

Kaiba's hand: Defusion, blue eyes x2, fusion gate, cost down

"I activate the trap call of the haunted and bring back my blue eyes. Next, I attack your Death wing with it!" Kaiba called with a smirk.

Blue eyes: 3000/2500

However, when the smoke cleared from the attack, Death Wing was there along with another monster.

"How did you do that? You didn't have another card!" Kaiba said, extremely annoyed.

"You see, whenever the next card on my deck is Evil nullification, I can summon out another card and then I can summon out another card." Jaden said with a smirk.

'That kept me safe for this turn. But, now what am I going to do?' Jaden thought furiously as he looked at the card that he had gotten on the field.

Evil Hero Eclipse: 2000/2850

Evil hero Death Wing: 1500/1500

A woman with white hair and pale skin. She had blue eyes. She also wore a crystalline armor over her chest and a thong. She had aqua blue gloves and boots.

"This duel is over for you, I am afraid." Jaden said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, aside from the effect of your card, you have lower attack then necessary to kill me." Kaiba said.

"True, but, the second card allows me to send Death wing to the graveyard in order to inflict damage to you!" Jaden shouted out.

"Now, do your thing, death wing!" Jaden called out.

Kaiba: 1400 Jaden: 6200

"Next, I'll activate the effect of Eclipse, destroy him!" Jaden shouted.

Kaiba: 400

"Now, attack him directly!" Jaden called out.

Kaiba: 0 Jaden: 6200

"That was a close one." Jaden said with a sigh.

"Yes, it was. I underestimated you, Jaden Yuki. The next time we fight, I'll have to use my best deck." Kaiba said as he walked away.

Jaden's mind boggled, that wasn't his best deck.

"Oh, yes, before I forget, Pegasus wanted me to give you this, so catch." Kaiba said as he threw a card to Jaden's feet.

"This is-" Jaden gasped out.

"He tells me that he expects great things from you, and I can see why." Kaiba said.

**Done! Can anyone guess what that card was?**

**Also, please read and review!**


End file.
